betsykinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Season three
PBS Kids has confirmed a third season of Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures which premiered on June 6, 2011. The season will have 20 episodes but this time Betsy and her friends will start first grade. Confirmed Cast Daveigh Chase as Betsy Sally Struthers as Mrs. O' Connor Fred Willard as Bus Driver Bob Bess Armstrong as Betsy's Mom Vicki Lewis as Molly Richard Steven Horvitz as Scott, Betsy's Dad Cree Summer as Sarah, Maria Nancy Cartwright as Billy, Kenji, Kevin, Richard Tom Bosley as Principal Warner Episodes 1."Back to School" , "My Favorite Places" (6/6/11) (Season Premiere) Back to School Betsy is going back to school and is starting first grade and there's good news Principal Warner has switched Mrs. O' Connor to a first grade teacher. Betsy and her friends are so excited to have Mrs. O' Connor with them. My Favorite Places Mrs. O' Connor tells everyone to find their favorite places Billy and Kenji have the garden, Sarah and Maria have the soccer field, Molly and Betsy have the Dance Studio and Scott and Newton have Science Conventions but Principal Warner can't decide what his favorite place is so he asks Mrs. O' Connor what her favorite place is she says the classroom until Betsy gets an idea of what his favorite place is his Home because he loves to spend time with his family just like Betsy likes to spend her time with her family including little Richard. NOTE: This episode is Dedicated to the Memory of Tom Bosley. 2."Big and Little Bugs" , "A Happy Day" (6/13/11) Big and Little Bugs After reading a story Maria finds a bug and is grossed out to see it and says to kill it but Mrs. O' Connor says it's part of nature so they take the bug outside and they learn more about bugs. A Happy Day Mrs. O' Connor tells the kids what makes them happy. Billy when he sees bugs, Sarah when she plays sports, Molly and Maria is ballet, Scott and Kenji is Science. and Kenji drawing stuff. But Betsy is not sure on what makes her happy. Then she gets an idea on what makes her happy being with friends. 3."Music Lessons" , "School Project" (6/20/11) Music Lessons Betsy's parents want Betsy to join Music Lessons like her cousin Natalie is doing. Betsy says that she wants to play the piano her parents ask her that she needs to practice and practice until she gets better. School Project Betsy and Billy are teamed up together to do a class project about being stranded on a deserted island with no food to eat Betsy imagines herself how would it be like to be stranded on a deserted island. 4."Movie Time" , "Betsy's Bad Dream" (6/27/11) Movie Time Mrs. O' Connor suggests that Betsy and her friends watch a movie they get so excited to watch. Betsy's Bad Dream Betsy wakes up to a bad dream and she's afraid to go back to sleep because she thinks that the dream will come back. But Betsy's Mom and Dad help her not to be scared and she learns that bad dreams don't come back. 5."Wedding Day", "New Camera" (7/4/11) Wedding Day Betsy and her family are going to a wedding Betsy's uncle is getting married to a beautiful girl. Billy is going with them and they have a great time. New Camera Betsy has a new camera and takes pictures of the whole class. 6."Billy's Birthday Party", Doctor's Appointment" (7/11/11) Billy's Birthday Party Betsy has been invited at Billy's Birthday Party this saturday. Betsy is very excited because she's going to give Billy a robot Everybody including Mrs. O' Connor were at the party playing lots a games when Betsy's stomach starts to growl that meant that it was time to sing Happy Birthday to Billy and eat cake Betsy's Mom picks Betsy up tell her how was the party Betsy says it was great. Doctor's Appointment Betsy's Mom reminds Betsy that she has a doctor's appointment this afternoon and she's picking her up early from school. Betsy gets worried that she might get a shot during school Mrs. O' Connor explains to the kids about their doctors until Betsy's Mom comes to pick Betsy up. At the doctor's Betsy plays with a little boy until the doctor calls her in Betsy's Mom walks with her. The Doctor checks her heart, her reflectus, her throat and her tummy and finally The Doctor told her that she was very healthy but the doctor told her that she needed a shot to stay healthy but he says not to worry she'll only feel a pinch and it will be over she gets the shot and a bandage Betsy can't wait to tell her friends about the Doctor's. 7."Baptisim Day", "Vacations" (7/18/11) Baptisim Day Betsy is getting baptized at her church and all of her friends are invited to go see her getting baptized. Vacations Betsy and her family are going on Vacation to Hawaii. Billy is going with them since his dad has to work for Betsy's Mom and Dad they have spas and for Betsy, Billy, Kevin and Richard they have games and going swimming they had a great time. 8."Betsy's Animal Farm Part 1" (7/25/11) Betsy's Animal Farm Part 1 Betsy is very excited becuase her Aunt (Betsy's Mom's Sister) and her cousin Natalie are gonna take her to a farm to see lots of animals. 9."Betsy's Animal Farm Part 2" (8/1/11) Betsy's Animal Farm Part 2 Betsy is disappointant that all the animals from the farm had run away Everybody gets to find the animals and whoever finds them gets a reward Betsy finds all of the animals and gets the reward a ribbon for being Farmer of the Day Betsy is so happy for herself. 10."Singing Contest", "Skunked" (8/8/11) Singing Contest Mrs. O' Connor is putting up a singing contest and Betsy and her friends want to try out and whoever wins gets a brand new bike Betsy and her friends argue about who's good at singing and who's not. At the end of the show it turns out that Betsy won the contest and won the bike Betsy is so happy for herself. Skunked While playing in Betsy's Backyard Betsy and Billy spot a animal with a white stripe and it turns out that they scared the animal and it turned out to be a skunk Betsy and Billy were shocked and they smelled. Betsy's Parents and Billy's Parents didn't know how to get rid of the smell until they ask Mrs. O' Connor she says to give them a bath with tomato juice that really helped Betsy and Billy are glad that they don't smell like skunk anymore. 11."Lunch Time", "Time to Exercise" (8/15/11) Lunch Time While Mrs. O' Connor is reading a book to the class Betsy's stomach starts growling and the class are shocked saying what was that. Betsy says that was her stomach all that listening to Mrs. O' Connor's story made her really really hungry. Mrs. O' Connor says it's lunch time Betsy brings her favorite food Peanut Butter and Strawberry Jelly. Time to Exercise Mrs. O' Connor takes the class to a field trip to a gym where they exercise there they meet a coach Betsy and her friends exercise a lot in that gym and Betsy tells her Mom that she wants to exercise her Mom says she'll think about it Betsy is very excited. 12."Time For A Walk", "The Easter Egg Hunt" (8/22/11) Time For A Walk Mrs. O' Connor takes the kids out for a walk around the neighborhood. The Easter Egg Hunt Mrs. O' Connor and the kids celebrate Easter by hiding eggs and looking for special prizes inside. 13."Arts and Crafts", "Surprise Dinner" (8/29/11) Arts and Crafts Betsy and her friends make lots of arts and crafts working like painting and coloring. Surprise Dinner Betsy is getting really hungry and Betsy's Mom said that she was gonna make a surprise dinner for Betsy but she can't tell Betsy or she'll ruin the surprise. While the surprise dinner was cooking. Betsy's stomach starts growling telling her Mom to hurry up cause she's starving. Finally the surprise dinner was ready it was time to Betsy to find out what it is. It's Pizza Betsy's favorite food and everybody had finished the pizza. 14."Love Dance", "Falling For Autumn" (9/5/11) Love Dance To celebrate Love Day the gang does a love dance and are team up together to dance Betsy is teamed up with Billy, Scott with Molly, Newton with Sarah, Kenji with Maria, Betsy's Mom with Betsy's Dad and Mrs. O' Connor with her husband Mr. O' Connor and they all have a good time. Falling For Autumn Betsy and her friends celebrate autumn the leaves change from green to orange and they fall. 15."A Hospital Trip", "Time To Do Math" (9/12/11) A Hospital Trip While playing tag with Billy in Billy's Backyard Betsy falls and breaks her arm crying out in pain Billy goes and gets his dad and calls Betsy's Mom and Betsy's Mom takes Betsy to the hospital to takes some x-rays The doctor takes x-rays to check Betsy's bones and he finds out that Betsy broke her arm so she has to wear a cast for six weeks and eat some ice cream. Betsy loves it. Time To Do Math Mrs. O' Connor tells the class to do math by writing with a pencil but due to the cast in her arm Betsy can't write like she usually does but Mrs. O' Connor gives her numbers that she could move around Betsy can do that so she gives Betsy those numbers and after that Everybody signs Betsy's cast including Mrs. O' Connor, Bus Driver Bob and Principal Warner. 16."Picture Day", "Spacing Out" (9/19/11) Picture Day The Class takes pictures for Picture Day. Spacing Out The Class has been invited to go to space and Betsy shows Buzz Aldrin the cast in her arm and signs her cast. (Guest Starring Buzz Aldrin as Himself) 17."Theme Parks", "Betsy On Parade" (9/26/11) Theme Parks Since Mrs. O' Connor has been given good grades to everyone she's been planning to take the kids to Lakeshore Land Theme Park But and Betsy is paired up with Molly. Maria with Sarah, Billy with Kenji, and Scott with Newton. Since Betsy can't get on a few rides due to the cast in her arm. She has a good time with Molly. Betsy On Parade Betsy and her friends are on the parade. 18."Cast Off", "Stars In The Sky" (10/3/11) Cast Off Betsy has her cast off now she can run skip and play tag. Stars In The Sky Betsy has a new telescope and Billy has invited his friends to a sleepover at his house so Betsy can bring her new telescope to see the moon and the stars. 19."Betsy's Big Party Part 1" (10/10/11) Betsy's Big Party Part 1 Betsy's Mom is planning a party for Little Richard's first birthday and Betsy and her friends are all invited. 20."Betsy's Big Party Part 2" (10/17/11) (Season Finale) Betsy's Big Party Part 2 At The Party Betsy and her friends play lots and lots games until Betsy's stomach starts growling when Billy was asking her what was that noise. Betsy answered it was my tummy all that planning this party and playing games made me very hungry and Betsy's Mom said that it was time to sing Happy Birthday to Little Richard Betsy gave her little brother a toy car for his birthday. She even hugged her little brother because she loves him very very much.